


Cliche 101: Festivals

by LilithOfTheAlley



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Festivals, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, One Shot with Fluffy Epilogue, Oneshot Prompts Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithOfTheAlley/pseuds/LilithOfTheAlley
Summary: “Imagine this: you, Dream at that Christmas Festival happening downtown next week.”Intrigued by Sapnap’s proposition, George lifts his eyes from his phone.“Games, haunted houses, sharing drinks, ferris wheels, fireworks and BAM - you’re making out~!”He scoffs, “Those aren’t even- those are just a bunch of stupid cliches!”George didn’t believe in cliches, they were unoriginal, let alone - realistic.“Then you can just give up on him Gogy~”•──────✧❅✦❅✧──────•Dream and George go to a festival and basically, it's one big cliche.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 46





	1. The Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy <3

Milky clouds contrast with the inky silhouettes of trees as colours of blue and orange streak the sky. Soft yellows, pale blues and peachy oranges hang from stalls, flashing and flickering with excitement. It is the dusk of Christmas Eve. Crowds pack together like a wave of euphoria, bustling and shuffling along. George stands in the middle of it all, in awe, but not from the glittering ornaments, but because of the fingers lacing around his. 

_Why did I agree to this?,_ he wails, muttering curses to himself under his breath, “Fucking Sapnap.”

They were in the midst of a festival, strolling hand in hand. Was it a date? Or was it as friends? Did friends even do these kinds of things with each other?! George didn’t know. What he does know, however, is that he wasn’t about to lose this bet to a fucking “hey mamas”.

_“If you and Dream don’t fuck each other by the end of the year, I’m taking him.”_

_George raised his eyebrows dismissively, “Don’t be ridiculous Snapmap.”_

_“I’m being serious George,” the Texan said, donning his most “serious” voice._

_“You don’t even like Dream-”_

_“Homies can kiss homies!” he pouted, making kissy faces at George and holding up two tickets, “Imagine this: you, Dream at that Christmas Festival happening downtown next week.”_

_Intrigued by Sapnap’s proposition, George lifts his eyes from his phone._

_“Games, haunted houses, sharing drinks, ferris wheels, fireworks and BAM - you’re making out~!”_

_He scoffs, “Those aren’t even- those are just a bunch of stupid cliches!”_

_George didn’t believe in cliches, they were unoriginal, let alone - realistic._

_“Then you can just give up on him Gogy~”_

_He stares intently at the baby pink slips in Sapnap’s hands, trying to make out the printing. They were tickets to that extravagant festival that occurred every year downtown which for some reason, despite them having moved in together for almost 3 years, never bothered to go to._

_“Have you made up your mind Gogy?”_

_George bites his lip. He wanted Dream, he NEEDED him - all to himself._

_“And if I win?”_

_“Oh come on George, you already know you get to be under him~”_

_“SAPNAP!”_

_“Fine,” Sapnap backs down, holding his arms out defensively, “if you win, I’ll buy you a new computer.”_

_“Bet?”_

_“Bet.”_

And that’s how he ended up on a..."boys night?” with just him - and Dream. The breeze nipped at his cheeks, turning them a flushed pink. He retreated into his blue scarf, secretly thanking Sapnap for convincing him to get all “dolled up”. George wore a dark blue sweater, rolled up at his neck with a black jacket and jeans to match. But the main feature of his outfit is his new pumped boots that were laced in the front. Dream, on the other hand, had his dirty blonde hair brushed back and a dark green coat that ran down to his _shapely_ thighs. George frantically turns his head away, darting his eyes around. He spots a stuffed toy cat hanging off one of the game booths, it reminds him of his cat back in England named, well...Cat.

“Hey George, wanna try that stall out?” Dream asks, snapping him back to reality.

“Y-yeah sure.”

They walk up to the kiosk.

_A shooting game. This should be easy._

They had a lot of games like these back in England too. He positions himself in a stance, squinting his eye at the target. But he fiddles with the trigger, recalling what Sapnap had said:

_“Games, haunted houses, sharing drinks, ferris wheels, fireworks and BAM - you’re making out~!”_

George fires the rubber shots - purposely missing all but one. 

_Please let this be a cliche._

“Here,” Dream offers, handing money to the stall owner, who chimes in delight, probably at the rigged influx of cash, “let me try.”

He shoots, hitting all the targets first try.

“What the-”

“Impressed Georgie~?” 

His smirk tugs at George’s heartstrings, sending butterflies to his stomach, “Pfft- in your dreams!”

Dream wheezes, “Ok _George_ , which one do you want?”

George blinks twice, “Why me? Aren’t you the one who won?”

He shrugs innocently, picking out the cat plush and placing it in George’s arms, “Consider it one of your early Christmas gifts from me.”

“T-thank you,” the smaller stutters, snuggling his new-found plush against his chest.

_Wait did he say ONE of my early Christmas gifts?! There’s more?!_

His heart raced. 

_Oh god, that was so cliche._

An idea pops into his head.

“Hey Dream, wanna go into that haunted house next?”

Dream falters in his step for a moment, but George doesn’t notice, his head already in the clouds.

“...Sure!”

They go in, sniffling at the dust. There are white sheets on the furniture and gaps in the floorboards. One by one, the ghosts came out to scare them. Gruesome makeup melted off their faces even in the darkness.

_Ok, here goes nothing._

He draws his arms together and tugs at Dream’s coat. He even lets out a little scream to let the blonde know he was scared. Dream tugs him right back. 

George realises something, _he’s shaking_ , he knew his friend was scared of horror movies, but he didn’t think a house made out of a cardboard box would be _that_ terrifying.

Letting out a tiny downcast sigh, he straightens himself, leading them out. 

_Not what I planned but hey, the night’s still young._

He looked up at the sky, taking in the breathless sight of ivory stars.

_Next stop, food._

They hop from stall to stall like hungry beasts, following the trail of oaken oven smells and sizzles.

George, satisfied with his bag of chocolate raisins, peers at Dream’s chocolate milkshake.

_Now._

“Hey Dream, can I try some of your milkshake?”

“Umm, yeah sure,” he says, handing George his cup.

He makes eye contact with Dream, holding it long enough to make sure he sees him run his tongue across his top lip before placing them on Dream’s straw. He expected some kind of reaction out of Dream, but when his expression didn’t change, George furrowed his brow internally. 

_And that was such an obvious indirect kiss too..._

He mumbles and puts on a smile, having the drink back, “Thanks it’s really good.”

Dream hums, “You sure you don’t want the rest?”

George shakes his head.

Dream takes the milkshake back. He shakes it, the ice rattles inside. Not taking another sip, he throws it into a nearby bin, “Too sugary for my taste.”

“Right...” George trails, the chocolate turning bitter in his mouth.

_So much for a cliche-_

A flake of snow lands on the tip of his nose, making him wince at the cold. 

“George, it’s snowing!” Dream exclaims, holding his arm out to catch them, his eyelashes being dusted with white.

_Beautiful._

George beams, doing the same as the snowflakes get blown by a cheerful breeze, floating up and away - light like his body.

Dream smiles at him, whole-heartedly and adoringly.

 _Maybe, just maybe,_ George thinks, allowing a blush to creep up his neck under the taller’s heavy gaze. 

They continue making their way around and at some point, linking hands.

_“You won’t get lost this way,” Dream said, intertwining his finger’s with George’s._

_“Me? Get lost? Are you even hearing yourself? Weren’t you the one going in circles around the stronghold?”_

_“George! That’s in Minecraft!” Dream huffed, giving George’s hand a playful squeeze.”_

_He squeezes back tightly, “Yeah whatever you say Dream~”_

They pass before a ferris wheel, it stands tall and proud, overlooking the park. The brunette watches in a trance as it goes round and round and round.

“Clay,” he blurts out, “Let’s go on there.”He nods and they get into a cabin, sitting on opposite sides. George reluctantly unravels his finger’s from Dreams, missing the warmth immediately.

_It’s now or...never._

He gulps, glancing out of the window. Below, everything looked so small, from the rows of houses to the dense metropolitan traffic that tied it all up like a ribbon.

“Dream-"

He stops himself, an unsettling feeling sinks in chest. Dream’s eyes are glassy like wet stones, and not from the cold. He swallows down all his words despite the growing lump in his throat. He should have known, not once did Dream hold a conversation with him the whole evening, his words always dangling at the end. Even his signature smile, not once did it _stay_. George felt embarrassed, he was only thinking about himself from the very beginning and Dream he- should have come first instead of his foolish feelings:

_He wanted Dream, he NEEDED him - all to himself._

“Hey,” he threads, breathing in deeply to force some kind of fathomable voice out, “you’ve been acting weird all day Dream, what’s going on?”

“Aww, does Georgie care about me~” Dream teases, smirking as if nothing was wrong, making George doubt himself.

_Is it because of me?_

The ferris wheel rocks. They’ve reached the top, *describe*.

George tries again, “Clay, talk to me. _Please._ ”

Dream looks far out, his elbow on the railings and his hand pressing into his cheek. George can’t help but feel the immeasurable distance between them. 

“It’s nothing really. Just tired.”

“You should have just told me! I would have understood Dream! Did Sapnap force you to come with me to the festival?! God dammit, Sapnap and his stupid-” 

Like a weed, his words tumbled out, the thorns making it difficult to breathe.

“No no no George, it’s not like that...I swear,” Dream meets his eyes.

His breath hitches.

“I really _really_ wanted to come here with _you_.”

“...Really?”

“What kind of question is that?!” Dream laughs half-jokingly, “Of course George, you’re my _best friend_.”

George averts his eyes to the floor, clenching his fist and giving Dream a _convincing_ grin before getting out from the wheel’s car, not taking his hand to step down.

_Fucking cliches._

He scorns himself for believing that it could have been any more than that. That _they_ could have been any more than _unrealistic_.

_I should have known. I feel so - stupid._

His feet drag, lagging behind amongst a tidal wave of the people - of friends, of families, of lovers. Finally, he looks up.

“Dream?”

He was gone.

“Dream?!”

Standing on tiptoes, George tries to look over the crowd.

“Ow...”

His ankle strains, making him stumble back into a group.

“Sorry,” he mutters and limps to a bench nearby. The cold concrete cools the deep red marks on his palm. George breathes out, his ear reducing the static of the mob to a tomb-like silence. A bitter breeze caresses his face, gripping it with its ghostly fingers.

_Ha-_

“George!”

He tears his eyes from the ground, Dream’s tall figure becoming more and more distinct in the blurry crowd.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, Dream. I’m fine,” he reassures, burning a smile onto his face.

Dream sits down next to him, George sighs at the gap between them, their pinkies only a touch away. 

“Dream I-”

Boom. Fireworks go off like a scattered gunshot, the sparks of a thousand lights igniting the night sky with vermillion, golden and acid green flares - a cliche. 

_How ironic,_ George sucks in his cheeks, any longer and they might have as well been back to being 4,000 miles apart.

“Let’s go back,” George grumbles, quickly getting up.

_Dammit._

A sharp pain shoots up his leg.

“George you can’t walk.”

“Yes I can,” he spits out, a little more venomous than he would have liked.

But all Dream does is smile at him, his lips etched into corners.

“Hop on.”

He faces his back to George.

“What?”

“Hop on,” he insists, his voice laced with concern. Genuine concern.

George hesitates, but does it anyway, wrapping his hands around Dream’s broad chest. 

_For one last cliche._

The falling snow mummifies them in a powdery silence, with only the steady beating of their hearts. George feels Clay’s hands firmly grip his thighs, lifting him up from the earth.

“I came here once,” Dream starts, “with my girlfriend at the time.”

“...”

“And being here again, I guess, just dug up some bad memories.”

“Didn’t you say you wanted to come here with me though?”

“Yes, I did. And I still do George. You mean so _so_ much to me, more than you could ever imagine.”

“...”

“Forgive me, Georgie?”

George smiles, he couldn’t care less for cliches. Sure, they were unrealistic but they were not _impossible_. Though he did still owed Sapnap.

He rubs his cheek into the crook of Dream’s neck, earning snickers from the taller. 

_Ba-dump._

“Clay, I love you...” he murmurs, drowsy on the edge of falling asleep.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

“Oh, what do I do to deserve you Georgie~,” Dream coos as the older drifts further and further to the drumming in his chest.

“I love you too George,” Clay whispers gently as he presses against George’s cheeks, smiling blissfully into the kiss, “wait for me just a little longer will you?”

Dream hums, puffing misty clouds into the air: 

“...Just a little longer.”


	2. Epilogue

George leans back in his chair, his neck sore from typing away at his screen. He traces lines and lines of code with his eyes, twitching from number to number. He groans.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Special delivery for George?”

“Coming!”

He opens the door, looking up to meet the taller’s yellowy eyes.

“Hey Dream...”

“Hi George...” he says, smiling right back into his.

“Is that for me?” George asks, pointing at the box in his hands.

He grunts, “Yeah, and it’s really heavy.”

George tilts his head at the package as they open it. 

“It’s from Sapnap apparently.”

“What do you think it is?”

Dream shrugs, “I don’t think I want to know.” 

His eyes widen, “I-is that a new computer?”

“Woah, sweet!” Dream cheers, pumping his fists in the air.

_But why would Sapnap suddenly buy him a new computer? Unless..._

He flips to the note at the back:

You win Gogy <3 

P.S. But do try to keep it down next time please ;)

George goes scarlet, covering his face with his hands.

“Why? What did it say?” Dream probes, stretching for the note.

“Believe me you do not want to know,” George giggles, latching onto Dream’s arm. Clay runs his fingers through the brunette’s hair, stroking his thumb across his tinted cheekbones and planting a short but sweet kiss onto his cheeks.

“Hey! You missed it!”

He rubs their noses together, “Needy aren’t you~?”

George rolls his eyes, “Just shut up already will you?”

“Make me.”

“What a cliche,” he comments, red against his boyfriend’s lips.

“ _We_ are such a cliche.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rushed this for a server writing event :)
> 
> Might make this into a series of cliched one shots, so feel free to suggest any prompts or ships <3

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Me!  
> Wattpad: [LilithOfTheAlley](https://www.wattpad.com/user/LilithOfTheAlley)  
> Insta: [@lilith._.alley](https://www.instagram.com/lilith._.alley/)  
> Twitter: [lilith_alley](https://twitter.com/lilith_alley)  
> 


End file.
